


Your Reality

by sq00p



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is bi af, Jeremy's POV, M/M, but anyway, even though its bad, go read that, its super cute, michael is the gay best friend, so this is like, the jeremy's pov version of the room where it happened, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sq00p/pseuds/sq00p
Summary: When Jeremy accepts himself as bisexual, he also accepts that what he feels around Michael is love, even if he's still reluctant to admit it. So when Rich and Jake corner Jeremy, he needs to face his reality and tell Michael, no matter how hard it is.





	1. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes out to his dad, and comes to terms with his feelings for Michael (ft. Jake and Rich's sex life).

I wanted to tell him.

 

I  _really_ wanted to tell him.

 

When I saw him in the cafeteria, I just wanted to run up and make out with him, right then, no matter who was watching, no matter what happened.

 

I got halfway there. When I saw his unmistakable hoodie, I rushed up and gave him a quick, tight hug. I looked up at him, into his soft brown eyes.

 

"I-I came out to my dad. And he was really supportive of me, too! He even a-agreed to get me a bisexual pride pin or- or something on his way home from work!" I managed to stutter out. I remembered the night before- Dad and I were sat at the dinner table, and uncomfortable silence between us. I remember myself saying, "Dad... since the SQUIP stuff is taken care of... I wanted to tell you that... I-I'm bisexual."

 

I remember him giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder, telling me he supported me, and that he always had a hunch about that sort of thing, and I remember feeling so euphoric that I screamed into a pillow for around five straight (or, rather, bisexual) minutes.

 

But then I realized something.  _Holy shit,_ I thought to myself. 

 

What I felt around Michael - the rushing heartbeat, the distracted gazes, the lack of freaking-out-over-nothing-and-everything - all that was love, it was more than what I felt around Christine back before I got the SQUIP.

 

Anyway, back to the present.

 

"You came out?" Michael cheered, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Jeremy, that's great! We gotta celebrate! We- we gotta get slushies and get stoned in my basement!"

 

"Don't we do that all the time?" I smiled at him, lightly pushing his arms away. I felt my hair partially block my view of his face.

 

"It's different this time," Michael sighed. I noticed something in his face. He seemed... distracted. His face was bright red, too.

 

Maybe he had a fever or something?

 

Or maybe...

 

I shook that thought out of my head.  _No way. No fucking way._

 

"Michael? Are you okay? You look sick, dude." I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

 

"What?" He stared at me blankly, almost dreamily. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Well, first of all, you look... really dazed. And your face is kind of red..." I placed my hand on his cheek to check his temperature. His face was, sure enough, extremely warm.

 

"Yeah..." I pulled my hand away from his face "Your face is... really warm. And you're sweating and shaking more than I do on a regular basis. Seriously, dude, are you okay?" 

 

"I-I'm fine, dude, I swear." I didn't believe it. "It's nothing, I promise," he added, putting his hands up.

 

I still doubted it.

 

His face stayed red for the remainder of lunch. He didn't even eat anything, just talked to me, and stared at me.

 

_Does he...? No, no, no way._

 

When I got home to an empty house, I lay down on the couch, then looked over to see a bisexual pride pin and a note from my dad saying  _Stay strong,_ _lieutenant._

 

I grinned and attached the pin to my shirt, making sure to text a photo to Michael, then noticed I got a text from Jake.

 

I didn't know  _why_ I had Jake's number, besides the fact that I would feel like an even bigger geek if I didn't have the names of the other members of the SQUIP squad, as we called it (or, rather, as Michael, Christine, and Jenna called it), even though I barely talked to any of them.

 

 **jakeyd:** hey man

 

 **jakeyd:** can i ask you a personal question

 

 **heereandqueere:** uhh,, sure?

 

 **jakeyd:** how do you feel about antisocial headphones kid?

 

 **heereandqueere:** Michael's my best friend!!

 

 **jakeyd:** hmmm yea sure

 

 **jakeyd:** nah man you're totally thirsting over him

 

 **heereandqueere:** okAY MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT

 

 **jakeyd:** jfc step your game up

 

 **jakeyd:** like rich is sucking my dick right now and you can barely hold Michael's hand wtf dude

 

 **jakeyd:** oop hold on he wants me to do the same to him ttyl jeremy

 

 **heereandqueere:** jAKE NO

 

I groaned aloud and lay back down on the couch.  _He's gonna tell Rich while he's sucking his dick._

 

Fuck, I want to spontaneously combust right he(e)re.


	2. Jere Fled To Shanghai 'Cause He Knew He Was Bi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets to Jenna that Jeremy has feelings for Michael, and she, Rich, and Jake all confront him about it.

Jenna Rolan.

 

Jenna god damn Rolan.

 

Somehow, she knows everybody's business. Somehow, she knows who's thirsting after who. Somehow, she knows that I'm severly crushing on Michael.

 

The whole shitshow started when Rich ran up to me in the hallway before school.

 

"Tell me. Tell me how you feel around Michael." Sharp and to the point, just like Rich.

 

"I-I, uh..." I didn't know how to put how I felt around him in words. You really had to _feel_ it to understand it, you know? It's like it isn't even a feeling, more so a... I don't know, a  _something._ It doesn't feel real, honestly.

 

"Do you love him?" Rich shook my shoulders firmly. "I've theen the look on your fathe when he'th around, don't try to convinthe me otherwithe." 

 

"Uh... I-I have to... go... do... somethi-"

 

"You're not going anywhere, tall-ath!" Rich slammed his fist on the locker next to him. "Anthwer my quethtion-are you in love with Michael or not?"

 

 "I, um..." My voice dribbled down to nothing. "Y... yes..."

 

"Fuckin' knew it." Rich ran off to Jake, whom he picked up bridal style and carried down the hallway, laughing with him.

 

A few hours later, Jake found me in the hallway before lunch.

 

"Jeremy, dude." Jake ran up to me, staring at me urgently. Even though the height difference between us wasn't  _that_ large (Ha. Large.), I still felt intimidated around him.

 

"So... Rich told me that you were in love with what's-his-name, Michael?"

 

"...Yeah?"

 

"Wait, it's  _true?_ " He snorted, and added, "Guess I own Christine ten dollars. What a bitch." He ran off, waving.

 

Finally, Jenna got a hold of me before fifth period.

 

"You're in love with Michael?" She sounded overly excited, practically squealing when she said the word  _love._

 

"H... how did you know?"

 

"Oh, Brooke told me that Chloe said that Christine was told by Jake, who heard it from Rich, that you were hardcore thirsting over your best friend of twelve years."

 

Ah. That's how she gets her information.

 

"So, it's true?!" Jenna's grin widened. "You love Michael?"

 

"Yeah-"

 

Jenna screamed, attracting some confused stares. "Jeremy, that's amazing! You have to kiss him!"

 

"I-um- _wh-what?_ " I felt my face heat up.

 

"You know, just drag him into a closet and tell him how you feel, then make out with him!" Jenna seemed insistent on making sure I kissed Michael.

 

"I..." My face heated up even more. "Jenna, this is-this is gonna be m-my first kiss, are you sure-"

 

"Just do it, Jeremy! I believe in you!" Jenna rushed off to her next class.

 

Well, guess I have no choice.

 

 


	3. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND this is the part where they make out, except it's more... descriptive. In short, Jeremy is a horny teen making out in a closet with his crush of three years. Let your imagination wander for a little bit there.

When I went to school the next day, I felt a pressure in my stomach. My head was reeling. Oh my God, I was going to kiss Michael.

 

When I saw him, I felt my face flush even more. I couldn't even bring myself to look into his eyes.

 

"Jere? You okay?" His soothing voice brought me back to earth.

 

"Hey..." I looked up at him, the world seeming to go in slow motion, just so it could watch me suffer.

 

"Yeah?" Michael stepped a bit closer to me, looking concerned.

 

_There's no way you can kiss him with all these people watching. They'll all think you're a freak,_ said a voice in the back of my head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Keanu Reeves.

 

"U-um... can... we go... s-somewhere where people w-w-wont see us?" I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt nervously, hardly waiting for his response when I grabbed him by the hand and led him into an abandoned janitor's closet.

 

_Remember to breathe, Jeremy._

 

"Micha- I-I don't know how to say this, but, I, uh-" I looked down at the ground again. "I'minlovewithyou!"

 

"Hey, Jeremy..."

 

I looked back up at Michael. He gulped, and I tracked the movement with my eyes. _What I would give to kiss that neck..._

 

_Not now, Jeremy._

 

"I feel the same way, dude." He was leaning in extremely closely, oh my God, he was gonna kiss me, this is what I had been waiting for, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit-

 

"R-really?" I could hardly even form a coherent sentence.

 

"Yeah. Have for eight years." I felt him grab me by the collar of my shirt, and a moment later, his mouth was on mine.

 

At first, it was soft, gentle. Then he tilted his head and kissed me harder, opening his mouth. I saw my opportunity and took it, slipping my tounge against his, earning a soft moan from somewhere deep in his throat. I felt my hands reach into his hair, squeezing tight on it, occasionally pulling, getting slightly louder moans out of him, with his hands moving from my chest to the collar of my shirt, inching closer to my cardigan, like he was just aching to pull it off. I felt myself being pulled closer, my hips grinding against his, making myself moan as well, all of this accompanied by small mutters of Michael's name every so often.

 

When he pulled away, his face was flushed, sweaty, we were both panting, and his eyes were glazed over, his hands still resting on the collar of my shirt, like he was about to rip it off of my chest. My hands were still squeezing tightly onto his soft dark hair, and I had remembered the moans we had both uttered.

 

Fuck, the sight was beautiful.

 

"That was... I... I-I didn't know you could kiss like that," I muttered, feeling my face break into a smile.

 

"It was my first, too, Jeremy. I just tried to recreate what I've seen in anime or some shit."

 

"D-do that again?" I asked before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted what I had said.

 

I heard him laugh, and he titled my chin up so I faced him again. "My pleasure."

 

His mouth met mine again, and I felt the same rushing feeling that I got the first time, the feeling spreading back down between my thighs, giving me an irresistible rush of adrenaline-

 

Anyway, back to the kiss.

 

The kiss was interrupted, however, by the unmistakable squeal and the snap of a phone camera of Jenna Rolan.

 

_Shit._


End file.
